1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to electronic user interfaces, and more particularly, to collaboration of data maintained in separate devices by tangibly manipulating the distance and orientation between the devices.
2. Background
Over the last number of years, the availability and market penetration of mobile electronics into society has greatly increased. Smart phones are quickly outpacing voice-only mobile phones or enhanced feature phones in sale and placement into the market. In addition to smart phones, people are obtaining tablet computers, notebook and netbook computers, and other portable computing devices to supplement communication, productivity, life organization, and maintaining connectivity to social media.
Many current mobile electronic devices provide operational platforms for supplemental applications, whether provided through independent third parties, network operators, manufacturers, or the like. Thus, in addition to maintaining a calendar, email access, internet access, and communication functionalities, many such modern electronic devices provide computer platforms for various types of applications, such as supplemental communication applications, games and entertainment, social media applications, visual media development environments, productivity applications, and the like.
One of the reasons behind the growth in such mobile electronics is the desire to remain connected to other people. Friends may interact through social media, short messaging service (SMS) or text messages, email, and the like. Families may remain connected similarly and also coordinate schedules, to do lists, shopping lists, and the like. However, while such advanced mobile electronics are becoming an increasing part of everyday life, maintaining communications with friends or family through all of the various means for maintaining communications can become an extremely time-consuming process.